


You Get Me So High

by burnthoneymint



Series: The Stars On Our Skin [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fluff, body painter au, bodypainter!Ace, with a bit of suggestive content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29179206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnthoneymint/pseuds/burnthoneymint
Summary: You often get jealous when Ace paints a client and you decide to talk to him about it.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Reader, Portgas D. Ace/You
Series: The Stars On Our Skin [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142201
Kudos: 19





	You Get Me So High

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "You look good in red."

With your arms crossed you watched as Ace painted the woman in front of him, he was using various colors and the brush slid smoothly across her skin. With the corner of your eye you could see that the main color Ace was using was a bright blue mixed with whites and lighter shades of blue. He had gotten paint all over himself and the human canvas seemed to be enjoying herself. 

Pouting you continued to glare at them, jealousy bubbling inside of you as you watched them. You had made peace with Ace’s profession but you couldn’t help to feel a bit uneasy when he was staring so intently at his art, which so happened to be another human. 

When Ace finished his masterpiece, you noticed that he had painted the sea on to the woman’s skin. It resembled somewhat the starry nights by Van gogh and, you hate to say it, it was breathtaking. He snapped a few pictures before telling the client that it was done, she smiled, thanked him and placed a generous amount of money in his hand and left. With a sigh Ace sat back down on to his stool. 

“I can feel you glaring at me you know,” he called out to you, making you jump. “Why don’t you come out here already.” 

You took a step inside the wide, spacious living room. The white covers Ace had laid down to the floor was covered in paint and so was he. With your arms still crossed, you stood in front of him, avoiding eye contact. You hear Ace chuckle as he takes your hand, his thumb gently going in circles around your skin. 

“Don’t be like that, you know that this is just a job.” 

“Yeah, I know.” you let out a shaky breath. “I’m more angry at myself for feeling like this.” 

“There’s nothing wrong with how you feel, it’s normal. No need to get worked up about it.” 

He gently placed his lips on the top of your hand, you shivered at the sensation of his warm breath ghosting over your skin. You gulped as flashes of his intense look towards his art filled your mind, you gulped again and your pulse quickened. He had never painted on you before, you had never asked him before and when he offered you always gave vague answers, feeling like you wouldn’t make a good canvas. But maybe you should have. 

“Ace,” you began, hating how your voice trembled. “I want you to paint me.” 

Silence followed and you finally dared to look at him. All the blood rushed to your cheeks when you saw the look he was giving you, he stared at you with wide eyes, his mouth agape and then the widest grin formed on his face. He got up and before you could comprehend what was going on your shirt was ripped off of you and your pants fell to the ground. Leaving you only in your panties, you felt two strong arms around your waist and you found yourself on top of the white covers stained with blue paint. Ace hovered over you, his intense gaze pierced through you as he licked his lips. 

Your breath hitched as the sudden cold air hit you, with the corner of your eye you saw Ace picking up his brush and dipping it in paint, you couldn’t see the color. He got on his knees, something he didn’t do with his clients, and came between your legs prompting you to spread them open. One hand was on the side of your waist and the other was holding the brush, you held your breath as the cold paint touched your neck. Slowly he slid the brush down, the sensation was ticklish but enjoyable nonetheless, you felt as your heart had stopped as the brush came down from the valley of your breasts and went in circles around your left breast, he didn’t stop twirling the brush around until he reached your semi-erect nipple. Your back arched when the soft hairs of the brush reached the sensitive nub. 

You looked at Ace, his eyes dark with lust, he gazed at you as if he might devour you at any moment and honestly you wouldn’t have any objections to that. 

_**“You look good in red,”**_ he breathed out. “I knew you would be an excellent canvas.” 

Pressing the brush into your nipple a loud moan left you as he leaned down and captured your lips with a kiss. Ace pressed his knee into your heat and you could feel yourself growing slicker due to the pressure. Involuntarily you thrust your hips as he explored every inch of your mouth. 

The one to part away is Ace, you whine at the loss of his lips and he flashed you a cheeky grin. A sudden need to be with him overwhelming you, you wrapped your legs around his thick waist and flipped him over. Ace laughed as your positions changed and he found himself underneath you. With a wide smile he booped you on the nose with his brush, leaving a red dot behind. 

“I charge extra for painting me you know?” he teased. 

You couldn’t help but smile, his cheerfulness was infectious. You placed a quick kiss on his cheek, and stared at him between half lidded eyes. 

“I’m not going to paint you.” 

Ace raised an eyebrow as you disappeared from his line of view, you pulled down his pants along with his underwear, his fully erect cock jumping out of its confinements. You wrapped your fingers around it, it throbbed inside your palm, you could hear Ace taking in a sharp breath as you gave it a couple of experimental strokes. You dipped down between his legs, still stroking him, you decorated his inner thigh with open mouthed kisses. Your lips dipped into the curves of his muscles, you grazed your teeth and bit into his flesh. 

_“OW!”_ Ace yelped as he jolted up. You looked up to him like a puppy, his skin still between your teeth, he glared at you. “I’m not food you know.” 

“Sorry.” you mumbled and licked the bright red mark. 

Gazing at the wound, your brows furrowed when you noticed the tiniest amount of blood trickling down. Noticing that you, indeed, had gone a bit too far you kissed it. 

“Sorry.” you muttered again as your lips traveled up. 

“Well, I can think of a couple of ways you can make it up to me.” Ace replied, his voice sounding smug. 

You locked your eyes with him and grinned. 

“Yeah I can think of a couple of ways too.” 


End file.
